Soul Diaries
by Divine Mystery
Summary: Little Drabbles based on the minds of the characters. Worked on from time to time. Aiming for forty before stopping.
1. Souji Seta: Pain

Souji said that he never wanted this. And yet here he was holding a photo in his hand of people he had met during his time in Inaba. He stared at the picture for what seemed like an eternity, and in that eternity he decided one thing. Souji opened the train window and threw the picture out the window. Talking to himself Souji said…

"Its better to hurt now, rather then later."

* * *

**Review**


	2. Naoto Shirogane: Blue

Naoto was always the first to come to a conclusion. But this was something she could never discern an answer to the reason why she wore blue. She hated that color more then anything in the world, and yet she wore it everyday. She originally put that thought on hold because of the murder case, but now that it was over and her senpai gone she was back to that process of thinking. Maybe it was because her hair and eyes were those colors, she didn't know or understand, but she was sure that one day she would find that answer.

* * *

**Review**


	3. Yosuke Hanamura: Senpai

Yosuke wasn't over his Senpai's death. Even after discovering the truth and beating Izanami. He couldn't stop thinking about Saki Konishi. What confused Yosuke was why had he suddenly started thinking about her, she was barely on his mind during the case. Was it because the case kept him so busy that he didn't have time to think about her or was it because of her that he pushed himself so hard during the case to find the killer. Alas Yosuke Hanamura had no answer to that.

* * *

**Review**


	4. Toro Namatame: Pressure

Toro Namatame couldn't believe that he had just kidnapped a little girl. He knew that he had no choice, he had to save her like he saved the others. "I am a righteous Savior. I have to save them, I have to save her." He thought and yet here he was standing face to face with these teenagers trying to take the child, Nanako Dojima from him. Some of them he recognized as ones he **"saved." **So why, why were they trying to stop him, that Namatame did not understand.

* * *

**Review**


	5. Tohru Adachi: Magatsu Inaba

The darkish gray sky was getting on Adachi's nerves. Sure he had killed them and it was also true that he enjoyed toying with those ignorant brats, but this color was giving Tohru Adachi a headache. Hopefully, those idiots would get here soon and he could get rid of them for good and leave this dreary place, this place he called Magatsu Inaba.

* * *

**Review**


	6. Teddie: Love

The blond haired boy didn't understand what it was he was feeling. He enjoyed being around Rise more then being around his Sensei. Teddie hadn't figured out the reason, it happened everytime they were in the same room. His hands got sweaty and if he had to talk to her he would get real nervous. What Yosuke told him made the former shadow even more confused, what was this feeling, this love. Was it a candy or type of food, yes this was beary confusing.

* * *

**Review.**


	7. Ryotaro Dojima: Irritation

He was tired of his assistant's constant blabbering problem. Ryotaro Dojima's assistant, Tohru Adachi had a problem with keeping his mouth shut about the murder case. Dojima did find it odd that Adachi only talked to much about the case around his nephew and his friends, but passed it off as him being stupid and….

"Dammit Adachi! Where's my coffee?"

* * *

**Review**


	8. Nanako Dojima: Big Bro

Today was the best day ever for Nanako Dojima. She got to bring a member of her family to school today and since her dad was busy with work that her big bro. Nanako woke an hour early and was ecstatic about her big bro coming with her. Even though he had to go to school that day too he decided to go with Nanako and there was nothing that could make her feel any better then she already was at the moment.

"Are you ready to go little sis?" Souji asked her.

Nanako smiled big and replied.., "Lets go big bro."

* * *

**Review**


	9. Chie Satonaka: Addiction

Yosuke was an idiot. That's whats Chie Satonaka thought as she walked into her room and flopped down on her bed. He always did things to aggravate her and he seemed to enjoy doing it to. If he didn't have his head up his rear in all the time she'd probably consider dating him. He was either to serious or playing around to much or to busy teasing her and she was tired of the same thing day in and day out. But even after all that though she couldn't picture a day with him. Yosuke was her drug, her addiction.

* * *

**Review**


	10. Rise Kujikawa: Self

No one ever gave her a break. No one ever saw her for who she really was other than her Senpai. That's how the pop idol Rise Kujikawa thought, and in truth that was mostly the case. Yes no one new her true self.

* * *

**Review.**


	11. Yukiko Amagi: Envy

She was watching them. Yukiko Amagi envied her best friend Chie Satonaka. Why was it that She had no one to turn to, to talk to about what bothered her and Chie did. Yes, the Amagi Inn Princess was Envious of Chie and Yosuke's relationship.

* * *

**Review.**


	12. Kanji Tatsumi: Nervous

A rugged looking teen stood outside Aiya's Diner. He was Kanji Tatsumi, and he was very nervous. He had finally gotten what he had been wanting all along, a date with a certain detective. Kanji had been looking forward to it all this time, but now his nervousness had gotten the best of him. After a few more minutes of blankly staring at the door, Kanji swallows hard and opens the door and walks in.

* * *

**Review.**


	13. Junpei Iori: The End

He missed her. Junpei Iori had finally found something to live for, something to protect. And now because of that bastard Takaya, Chidori was no longer alive. Junpei stares out his dorm room window as he picked up a gun staring at it intensely. After a while of this though Junpei sets it back down and walks toward a chair standing in it and wrapping the noose around his neck.

"I'm coming Chidori, wait for me just a few seconds longer…." _Junpei says with a saddened smile, kicking the chair back._

**Review**


	14. Minato Arisato: Unavoidable Fate

He knew what had to be done. Then again, Minato Arisato Always knew what to do or say. Dying wasn't weighing on his mind, but he knew that if he didn't do this then his girlfriend and his friends would all die. It was his strings of bad luck that had finally caught up with him and now he was sealing his soul away forever.

"At least I get to go back until that promised day." He said as he became the Great Seal.

* * *

**Review**


	15. Yukari Takeba: Nightmare

She missed him. Yukari Takeba missed her boyfriend, who gave his life for the entire world. As much as she tried to she couldn't get over the fact that he was gone, that he wasn't around anymore. She had dreams about him from time to time about sitting in a meadow in the spring time. Smelling the flowers and feeling the warm spring time air was somewhat calming, but each one ended the same. The peaceful meadow being shrouded in darkness and then he would float up toward the sky disappearing. Why was this happening? Why was she constantly being tormented by this, she knew the truth behind his death, so why? Why was she stuck in these dreams, these Nightmares.

* * *

**Review.**


	16. Shinjiro Aragaki: Cooking

He enjoyed cooking. As much as Shinjiro Aragaki tried to hide it, he loved cooking. Surprisingly enough, he was actually an exceptional cook and knew how to make a lot of the more advanced stuff. He wouldn't tell Aki and the other members of S.E.E.S, after all what would they think of him. With Aigis around Shinjiro found it hard to cook in secret, but he somehow found a way around, and tonight was another trip to Tartarus, so he was going to stay behind and read up on the latest in cooking supplies among other things.

* * *

**Sorry I sorta crashed on this one.**

**Review.**


	17. Ken Amada: Never Forget

He missed her. Ken Amada hated Shinjiro Aragaki for taking his mother from him, that went without saying, but Ken couldn't bring himself to hate him anymore. All this time Ken wanted to kill Shinjiro for what he did and Shinjiro wanted to die because of what he did. It confused him, Ken didn't quiet understand what Shinjiro meant by _"C'mon kid your just a kid." _But he understand the meaning behind it. Despite everything that happened Ken knew one thing for sure…, He would miss Shinjiro, as well as his mom.

* * *

**Review**


	18. Aigis: Complete

She understood what it meant to have friends now. Aigis learned on her journey through the Desert of Doors, her meaning to life. It wasn't death like his, but it still gave her closer. She looked forward to going to school and having a great friendship with Yukari. Aigis felt…. Complete.

* * *

**Review.**


	19. Mitsuru Kirijo: Elude

She was a very happy person. Mitsuru Kirijo had anything, she could do anything. There was only one thing that had always eluded her or better yet, there was one person who always eluded her. Her true love Akihiko Sanada.

* * *

**Review.**


	20. Akihiko Sanada: Regret

He never regretted anything. He was undefeated for most of his in ring boxing career. There wasn't a single person in the world who could beat him. That's what he was known to the world, but in truth there was one person who had beaten Akihiko Sanada. There was one person who had beaten him unofficially in the ring, and now that person was gone forever. That was the only thing he regretted, not being able to beat Minato in the end.

* * *

**Review.**


	21. Yukari Takeba Tuned out

She always wondered what he was listening to. Sometimes Yukari would sit back from a distance and watch the blue haired boy sit back lazily and listen to his mp3 player. Other times she wondered how he keep it going. Yes Yukari had never once seen Minato without his headphones and she wondered why, now she knew.

"Arisato, could you come here for a minute?" _Mitsuru asked._

_The blue haired boy put his pushed a button on the device around his neck and followed his sempai. She seem to be telling him something serious and he simply shook his head every now and then. After which she left and he walked past her._

"Minato, what was that?" _Yukari asked clearly curious._

"Don't know, couldn't hear and didn't care to." _He said as he walked away face not showing a sign of emotion._

_Yukari knew, he listened to it tune other people out._

* * *

**Review**


End file.
